


reverie

by nelidova



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Limitless AU, M/M, Polyamory, Slow Burn, implied yujaewin, minor!JohnTen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelidova/pseuds/nelidova
Summary: —Mi novia de un año terminó conmigo antes de venir aquí.—Ah, ¿la chica con la que siempre estabas? Tenía cara de amargada, por si morías de la curiosidad por saberlo.—Ni a mi perro le agradaba. Eso ya dice demasiado — Yuta sonrió ante el comentario y se acercó a él, su respiración era agitada a pesar de llevar ya tiempo sentado, esto desconcertó a Lucas pero no hizo nada para retirarse, inmediatamente sintió los labios del mayor en su mejilla, haciendo un ruido exagerado, una de sus manos se apoyaba con demasiada fuerza en una de sus piernas, notando así que la posición de ambos era bastante incómoda y lo mucho que Yuta tuvo moverse para estar tan cerca.—Que mala onda, Xuxi —Ya lo había llamado antes así pero no dejaba de sonar extraño, realmente nunca antes habían hablado, por lo que escuchar su verdadero nombre con una pronunciación tan correcta hacía cosas raras dentro de Lucas. Eso y el beso en la mejilla. Tal vez necesitaba otra ronda de alcohol para vomitar esas sensaciones.—Dame un beso de verdad cuando la superes.





	reverie

Cerca de las 2am, Lucas sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. La fiesta estaba en su total apogeo en el patio trasero. La casa era de algún primo de Mark, su compañero de clase con quien platicó gran parte de la noche; ambos siempre con un vaso o botella en la mano, cortesía de un par de chicas que no paraban de verlos, coquetearles y meterse en la plática de vez en cuando.

Como se consideraba a sí mismo casi amigo de Mark, a una parte de él le daba vergüenza vomitar en la maceta más cercana o encima de la chica que tenía enfrente. Se excusó para buscar un baño alejado del ajetreo; tal vez de regreso podría preguntarle a la chica su ID de Line para mandarle los nuevos stickers de gudetama que había comprado y las fotos más recientes de su pene que no pudo enviarle a su ahora ex-novia.

Al entrar a la casa, vio a Kun preparar bebidas para las chicas que tenía a su alrededor, contándoles historias exageradas de gente rica y sus desgracias que había escuchado en el bar donde trabajaba desde que se mudó a Seúl (como si Kun no fuera ofensivamente rico). Del otro lado estaba Jungwoo cantando en el karaoke con Haechan, mientras las novias de ambos grababan entre carcajadas la pelea amistosa por alcanzar la nota más alta entre los dos. Desde ahí se podía ver la a fila para el baño, la cual era enorme. Muchas eran chicas que querían arreglar su maquillaje o realmente querían orinar, por lo que Lucas prefirió ir al segundo piso, donde Mark le había mostrado horas atrás que era su cuarto cuando se quedaba con los Suh, siendo una opción segura si quería vomitar en paz, además podría recostarse un rato antes de volver a tomar.

La puerta estaba abierta y sin pensarlo fue directo al baño, donde vio a Yuta —(¡ _Oh_ _Yuta!_ el crush de Lucas desde que lo vio con el uniforme del equipo de soccer universitario, el cual marcaba sus fuertes muslos y pequeña cintura de una forma casi pecaminosa) —sobre otro hombre igual de guapo, de piernas largas y piel blanquísima, besándose como si fuera la última vez que podrían hacerlo. Lucas se quedó paralizado en la puerta del baño mientras las ganas de vomitar se hacían más y más grandes -a pesar de tener a dos hombres absurdamente atractivos enfrente, no quería ofenderlos con tan mal gesto- .

—¿Qué ves guapo? ¿se te antoja? —Dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa lasciva, casi un susurro pero por la tensión del momento sonó bastante fuerte, al mismo tiempo pellizcaba un pezón de Yuta y esperaba por la reacción de Lucas. El gruñido que dejó escapar el mayor hizo que Lucas bajara la mirada y notara la camisa y pantalones desabotonados de ambos, las orejas rojas y el sudor que le recorría por el cuello a Nakamoto, imagen totalmente digna de recordar para las noches solitarias con su mano.

—Sehun, déjalo en paz, _es amigo de Mark_. —Dijo Yuta en forma de advertencia, implicando algo que el más alto no fue capaz de descifrar, besó a Sehun rápidamente y cuando Lucas reaccionó, ya estaban ambos de pie, abrochando la ropa del otro y casi al instante salieron del baño en sincronía, Sehun ligeramente más adelante, volteó para ver a Lucas pero su pregunta iba dirigida a Yuta.

—Qué lástima ¿continuamos en mi casa?

—No. Ya vete. Jaehyun ya viene. El baño es todo tuyo, Xuxi — Con eso Yuta cerró la puerta, dejando al más alto por fin solo.

Desde la primera pregunta que Sehun le hizo, ya sentía la mitad del vómito en su boca y un dolor insoportable de cabeza, sólo por intervención divina fue que pudo aguantar hasta que ambos salieran. Iba a ser una larga noche limpiando la pared con papel de baño y las camisas sucias de Mark.

 

 

Lucas desocupó el baño casi una hora después, gracias a lo mucho que tuvo que lavar y tallar para borrar el horrendo vomito, le costó más deshacerse del olor. Creyó que su suerte de toparse al mayor se repetiría en unas semanas más, pero en la cama de Mark se encontraba el susodicho, terminándose un cigarro mientras le indicaba con su mano al otro que se sentara junto a él.

—¿Mark te pidió que limpiaras su baño? ¿Perdiste una apuesta o algo así? — Preguntó Yuta con verdadera curiosidad mientras encendía un cigarro más, el otro lo apagó contra la pared, Lucas trató de no hacer una mueca de total disgusto ¿por qué esa mala maña de apagarlos contra la pared perfectamente blanca?

—No, realmente vomité todo lo que comí desde año nuevo y salpiqué la pared…poquito.

—¿Te enjuagaste la boca? — Lucas lo miró incrédulo, casi le contestaba ‘para qué quieres saber eso’, pero después de ver que el mayor preguntaba en serio, asintió con la cabeza, como un niño pequeño temiendo soltar la verdad.

—Bésame. — Dijo Yuta sin vacilar. El menor casi se caía de la cama, pero ganó el equilibrio y terminó aún más cerca del mayor, éste puso una mano sobre su hombro, la cual subía lentamente hacia su cuello, hasta llegar la parte de la nuca, donde dejó que sus dedos trazaran pequeños círculos. Lucas sentía que iba a morir en ese instante, las manos de Yuta eran imposiblemente frías, al contrario de lo calientes que seguramente estaban sus mejillas.

—¿Y tu novio no se molesta? —Preguntó Lucas para segundos después darse cuenta de que nunca implicó que no lo haría, solo se preocupó por las consecuencias.

—Él no es mi novio. Nunca aceptó. Creo — Dijo Yuta, mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarro. El humo que exhaló pegó directo en la cara del menor pero éste no reaccionó, estaba muy intrigado por las palabras del japonés. Éste retiró su mano y miró a los ojos al menor. Sus palabras no llevaban ningún tipo de emoción: ni rencor, ni dolor, ni felicidad. — La próxima semana se enlistará en el ejército y le pareció buen momento decirme antes de coger. Me arruinó el mood enseguida. Gracias por llegar, me salvaste de tener sexo de despedida.

Lucas tragó saliva, no podía decirle algo como ‘yo entiendo, esas cosas pasan’ porque nunca le había pasado a él. Tampoco sabía qué hacía ahí. Nunca había intercambiado si quiera saludos con el mayor y una parte de él quería regresar a donde Jungwoo estaba para seguir bebiendo y apoderarse del karaoke. Pero no podía concebir la idea de irse y dejar a Yuta ahí y no poder finalmente platicar con él, aun cuando estaba seguro de que tenían nada en común.

—Mi novia de un año terminó conmigo antes de venir aquí.

—Ah, ¿la chica con la que siempre estabas? Tenía cara de amargada, por si morías de la curiosidad por saberlo.

—Ni a mi perro le agradaba. Eso ya dice demasiado — Yuta sonrió ante el comentario y se acercó a él, su respiración era agitada a pesar de llevar ya tiempo sentado, esto desconcertó a Lucas pero no hizo nada para retirarse, inmediatamente sintió los labios del mayor en su mejilla, haciendo un ruido exagerado, una de sus manos se apoyaba con demasiada fuerza en una de sus piernas, notando así que la posición de ambos era bastante incómoda y lo mucho que Yuta tuvo moverse para estar tan cerca.

—Que mala onda, Xuxi —Ya lo había llamado antes así pero no dejaba de sonar extraño, realmente nunca antes habían hablado, por lo que escuchar su verdadero nombre con una pronunciación tan correcta hacía cosas raras dentro de Lucas. Eso y el beso en la mejilla. Tal vez necesitaba otra ronda de alcohol para vomitar esas sensaciones.

—Dame un beso de verdad cuando la superes.

 

Antes de que Yuta pudiera decir algo más, Lucas ya estaba en la puerta del cuarto de Mark, despidiéndose sin mirar a los ojos al mayor.

**Author's Note:**

> si leyeron el fic de svt que escribí notaran que es igual lol pero este fic es mucho más largo y con mi ot3 inexistente favorita !!!!


End file.
